He's After Her
by xSnap.Crackle.Popx
Summary: A murder is after Starfire. ak, horrible summary. Please Read! Rina. RXS! Sequel comming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Hey guys, Rina here, with yet again...another story! I generally try to stay away from having two stories out at once, but considering I only received _3_ reviews for my last chapter in The Price of Freedom, I thought I'd start another to see which one has more popularity. I hope you like this story...right now I'm not positive how many chapters it will have, but expect more then 5.

**Warnings: Language, I think that should be it for this chapter...but still.**

**Stuff you might like to know:** Starfire: 17, Robin:18, Beast Boy:16, Raven:17, Cyborg:20. This story will be in Robin's p.o.v.

* * *

One year. It's been one years since she left me. I honestly don't know how I survived this long without her. I can remember the day like it was yesterday. She told me she needed to explore _more_. That she needed more _action_ in her life. I don't understand how the hell she could possibly get more action then she had fighting crime, but apparently she could, since she hasn't been back yet. As for me, I've been doing farley well. The first couple of weeks were hard, I had to get used to getting back from a battle without the familure voice telling me I had done well, even if I had gotten my ass kicked. Now I'm completely costumed to it, I don't miss her anymore, and I'm doing perfectly...

"Yo, Robin! Why don't you get up for once and stop moping about Star?"

_fine._ Okay, so maybe I have been moping a _little_, and I _had_ turned a bit _soft_ since she left, but nothing major. Sighing, I stood up and walked to where the metal mans voice was heard.

"I'm up." I said grumpily.

"Bout' time. We're outta soda, and since it seems you ain't got anything better to do but lay round' on yo' lazy ass, I'm sending you to get it.

"Fine."

I wasn't in the mood to argue, so I grabbed my wallet and walked out the door. I hopped on my nearly abandoned R Cycle; I hadn't the need to ride it anymore except in battle, and started the engine. The grocery store wasn't far from the tower, and I made it there quickly. After fighting through the endless mob of fan girls, I reached the entrance. Grocery store was an understatement; it was more of a convenient store. There was no need to go to a real grocery store, fight off all the fan girls, who doubled in the big grocery stores, and fan boys, which was disturbing, just for a lousy pack of sodas. I was deciding between Pepsi or Sprite when I heard the angelic voice I never thought I would hear again.

"Baby, can I get a candy bar?" she said, and I immediately knew the voice, but what she spoke made my blood boil. Who was she calling _baby_? Because it defiantly wasn't me.

"No, we don't have enough money." 'baby's' voice replied to her, deep and hating and I registered it into my head to forever hate that voice.

The red headed goddess then walked directly toward me, since the rack where she got the candy from was just ahead of me. She happened to glance up, and when her gaze fell on me she lit up with excitement.

"Robin!" she shrieked and threw her arms around me. I braced myself for one of her bone crushing hugs...but it never came. Instead I was enveloped in a gentle hug, one that suggested she had given plenty of hugs since she left the tower, and had learned to do it softly, "You grew."

I was pulled out of my trance, and that's when I realized I was actually looking _down_ at her, "oh, uh, yeah. Either that, or you've shrunk."

"Have you been hanging around with Beast Boy?" she giggled.

I blushed and looked at the ground, "I guess I have..."

My eyes widened as unexpectedly somebody grabbed Star's wrist and yanked her around, snatching the candy bar from her hands, "I thought I told you to put this back!"

Years of protecting her flowed back into my head, and I grabbed her away from the man and held her against me. The man, who looked to be at least five years _older_ then her shot me a glare of hatred and disgust and he reached out, took hold of Star by the shoulder and pulled her to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He scream at me.

"Me? What do you think _you're_ doing? What are you, her father?" After I went back over what I said in my head, I realized how pathetic it was.

"Father? Star, baby, do you hear what this punk is saying?"

To my surprise, and horror, Starfire nodded, but I had to wonder, did she nod out of agreement, or fear?

"Are you gonna let this guy talk to me like this?"

"No," Starfire said quietly, "Robin, leave."

"Leave? You're out of your mind if you think I'm leaving you with this creep."

"He's not a creep..."

She spoke so quietly I couldn't hear her, "What?"

"I said...he's not a creep."

"Damn right I'm not a creep." the guy yelled, louder then he needed to.

"You're right," I was pissed, "You aren't a creep. You're an unworthy bag of shit."

Before I could think of more insults, which probally would be even lamer then the other two I thought up, I felt a hard fist meet with my nose. I briefly thought of how the hell I didn't notice that punch coming but then I remembered...Star was involved, and every time Star was involved I was oblivious to everything else. The taste of blood filled my mouth as the blood dripped from my nose and past my lips. Muttering a few swear words, I pinched my nose, shot the guy a glare that meant death, and left the store. Screw Star, if she didn't want to stick up for me and go with this ass whole, I'd let her.

"Robin! Wait!" I heard Starfire yelling after me.

"What.", that came out sharper then I intended.

"I'm sorry about Dane."

"So that shit face has a name?"

Starfire nodded, "Yes. Look, I need to talk to you, but, I can't do it around Dane." Reaching into her purse, Starfire pulled out a piece of paper and shoved it into my hands quickly. "That's where I work; I'll be there all night. Just stop by. Tell them you're looking for Star, if they give you any trouble, there's a back entrance. I'm in the room with the fairy on the door."

"Why are you working all night?" I asked, but she was already gone, and when I looked at the paper I found out the reason, and my heart almost stopped.

_Robin,_

_I'll be here all night, ask for Star. The Silent Tiger is where I work._

_Star._

The Silent Tiger? She was working at The Silent Tiger, the cities best gentleman's club.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

At midnight, I snuck out of the house, technically it wasn't sneaking since Raven saw me leave, but she didn't ask questions. I hopped back onto my 'R' Cycle and sped toward The Silent Tiger. I felt weird being there. I was worried some media would pick it up, paste it every, have Bruce find out, and ruin my career. There was a huge guard standing at the door, and even though I'd fought guys twice the size of him, I couldn't help but feel I tiny bit of fear toward him.

"Uh, I'm lookin' for Star." I said to him.

"Yeah...?" he was deep voiced, not that that matters.

"Uh, she's a friend of mine."

"She's a friend of mine to."

"Yeah? Well, can I see her?"

"You gonna pay?"

I didn't have time to go through this, "You know what...I'll just leave."

I walked around to the back where, sure enough, there was an unguarded entrance. Apparently people didn't know of this one. I opened the door slowly, looked around, and once I was sure nobody was there, I walked in. It was a nice place. The hallways were carpeted in red, the walls were a golden color, and the doors had gold frames. I finally came to the door with a small silver fairy on it. I knocked.

"Yes?" came Starfire's voice...but something was wrong. I could sense tears.

"Star, it's me, Robin."

No later had I said this then the door was flung open and a sobbing Starfire threw herself in my arms. I walked with her into the room and closed the door, then sunk to the floor against it, holding Starfire close to me.

"What's wrong, Star?"

"They...he...hurts." she was sobbing so hard, I could barely make out what she was saying, but I did get that somebody hurt her.

"Who hurt you?" I tried to get her to tell me something, anything that could give me any idea of who hurt her. All I got in response was her crying harder, and arms wrapping around my neck and holding on for dear life. "Okay...where's it hurt?"

"B..b..back."

I nodded, lifted her off the floor, and took her to the red sheets on the bed. When I went to lay her down, I was almost sick. Those sheets weren't supposed to be red, and in the light, I could see just how pale Star was looking, and the red seeping through the back of her corset. Not even thinking that I was about to see the girl of my dreams without a top, I tore off the corset and saw the deep gash that went from her shoulder blade, and to the end of her tail bone.

"Star, I'm taking you home." I told her.

"Can't. I'll...loose my...job."

"Who cares? Starfire, I'm taking you home." and without giving her a chance to object, I picked her up bridle stile, making Star's face contort with pain, and ran with her out the back entrance.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"Raven!" I yelled running into the house.

The half demon appeared in front of me, clad only in a short pair of shorts and a black camisole. She looked pissed, but when she saw Starfire, pale and shaking from blood loss, she immediately calmed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Well, aren't you a lot of help! Put her down." I did as Raven asked and she touched cut on Star's back. Starfire scream out in pain.

I winced, and sat down so her head was on my lap, "It's gonna be okay." I whispered to her.

Raven continued her healing, until all that was left was a still deep gash, but nothing stitches couldn't fix.

"You stay with Starfire; I'll go get Cyborg so he can stitch her up." Raven whispered, and I nodded.

As I sat on the couch waiting for Cyborg, I thought about the day, and instead of the horrible things that happened popping into my head, I thought about how I never got the soda.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

_**Hm...Robin sounds a bit...gay, eh? Just tell me if you think he does, and I'll fix him up. If you want me to update say so! Review! Also, I'm trying out for flag team tomorrow..wish me luck! Much Love, Rina.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author Note:_ hm, 5 reviews is a bit shallow…but I can live with that...I think. If this chapter sucks balls, I'm sorry, I haven't eaten since yesterday (an no, it isn't because I'm some freak with an eating disorder, I just didn't like the food at my friends b-day party), and I didn't sleep all night. So yah. I'll try my hardest!**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Teen Titans. **

**_Dedications:_** **Hm...-thinks- I've decided to put dedications in each chapter of my story to somebody that I like the day I'm writing. This chapter it goes to Mary, my friend, for not being a total bich at my friends birthday party. Luv u Mary!**

**tTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT**

Starfire's P.O.V. (A.N.-every other chapter will change between Robin + Star's p.o.v)

I shifted uncomfortably on the couch, and felt pain ripple through my back. I opened my eyes, not to be with some guy that paid for me to have him last night, but with Robin. I was laying with my head on his lap, and his head back against the couch. My mind was in a fog as I tried to remember what happened last night, but all I remember was Cyborg telling me he was going to give me a shot that made me tired, and it must have worked since everything before and after that is completely blank. I nudged Robin in his gut with my head softly,

"Robin?"

I was answered with a groan and he tried to turn his head away from my voice, obviously wanting to sleep more.

"Robin," I said again, raising my voice a notch.

"Huh?" his voice was still thick with sleep and I wondered if he even knew what was going on.

"Why does my back hurt?"

Finally, Robin opened his eyes and looked down at me like he wasn't on another planet, "oh, mornin' Star."

"Good morning. You still haven't answered my question."

"Sorry, uh, what was it?" Robin asked, blushing in embarrassment

"Why does my back hurt?" I repeated.

"You don't remember what happened last night?"

"No."

Sighing, Robin sat up straighter, causing me to move, twist my back the wrong way, and wince. "I went to talk to you at your, er…work. When I found you somebody had cut you, your back, from your shoulder blade to the end of your tail bone."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would somebody want to do that?"

I felt Robin's strong, but gentle hand stroke my hair, "I don't know Star, I really don't." his voice sounded sad.

I closed my eyes and turned so my head was hidden in Robin's six pack abs. Why would somebody want to do that to _me_? How could somebody did this to _me_? Who did this to _me_? As I lay there, acting conceited, I couldn't help but let the tears run down my face. I didn't know if whoever did this to me was going to do it again, I didn't know where I could go to be safe from whoever did this, I didn't know who did this, and most of all, I didn't know how my life got so messed up, so fast.

**tTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT**

"What do you want for dinner, Star?" Beast Boy asked me. He had been trying to cheer me up all day. We played the video games, watched movies, went to the park, and baked a variety of tofu products, but none of those things could make me happy. Now, I guess, he was going to make me dinner. He could be the sweetest thing at times.

"I don't care, you can pick."

"No, I really think you should pick."

"Beast Boy, I'm not really hungry. Besides, I have to get to work soon."

"What! You're not going back to that place."

I sighed, this is what I feared, "I have to, BB. It's my job."

"Yeah but...that crazy, psycho man might be there."

"I know."

"He could hurt you again!"

"I know."

Beast Boy threw up his arms in defiance, "and you don't care?"

"I do care! It's just...I need to work." I sighed, Beast Boy wouldn't understand.

"No you don't, we have everything you need here."

I stood up and began walking toward my room, "You just don't understand."

"What don't I understand? The part about you going back to work in your little strip club, or the part about you not caring if you die!" Beast Boy stressed the words 'if you die'.

"I do care!" I scream, and slammed the door to my room, or at least slammed it the best as I could for an electric door.

**tTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT**

"Starfire, open the door." I heard Robin's voice from outside.

"No, I do not wish to speak with you. I'm going to work."

"I'm not coming to stop you, please Star, just open the door."

I gave in. That boy could make me do anything.

"I'm going whether you like it or not."

"I know, I just came here to give you this," Robin reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a communicator. "I wasn't sure if you kept your old one, so I got ya a new one. If anything happens tonight...call here, you know we'll be there faster then you can say hamburger."

I blinked in confusion, was Robin, the overly protective, stubborn, always get his way Robin, actually allowing me to go to the place that hurt me last night?

"You're honestly letting me go?"

"Yeah."

I was quiet for a minute, "thank you." I walked up to Robin, and pressed my lips to his in an innocent kiss, something I'd never done before, and then headed out the front door.

**tTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT **

At 3:00 in the morning I decided to head home. My boss wasn't too upset about me leaving, although I am getting paid less. I walked back to the T car, which Cyborg let me use after making perfectly sure the driving lessons I took while I was away taught me everything I needed to know about his 'baby'. When I opened the door I was surprised to see a piece of paper on the seat. I picked it up, unfolded it, and began to read,

_I'm watching you. Everywhere you are, I am._

I stopped reading for a moment, glancing around my shoulder, and feeling more unsafe by the minute.

_Last night...I was just warming up. You're lucky I didn't do worse to you. But this isn't over; don't think now that you have your "friends" back I will drop my interest in you, because you're wrong. _

I was shaking now, and I had goose bumps along my arms and legs. I jumped into the 'T' car quickly, and drove home as fast as I possibly could. The car tires screeched as I slammed on the breaks once I got into the drive way and I ran into the house. I saw a lump on the couch, and I began to breath heavily, for fear it was the person threatening me.

"Star?" somebody muttered sleepily. It was Beast Boy.

"Yeah? What are you doing up now?"

"I need to beat this level."

I glanced over at the T.V, where a video game was paused on the screen.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded shakily, and sat down next to him. I needed somebody right now.

"You don't look okay..."

I moved so I was closer to him, and rested my head on his shoulder, he was like a little brother to me, a little brother whose arms looked very comforting at the moment.

"There was a note in the car." my voice was barely a whisper.

"A note? What kind of note?"

"From the person. They said they were always watching me." I let out a small whimper.

Beast Boy wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tightly against him, "We won't let anybody hurt you."

I nodded into his shoulder, "I know."

Unsure of what else to say, Beast Boy just held me with one arm while he played his game with the other. After an hour passed we decided to get up and go to bed, I walked to Robin's room and shook him awake gently.

"hm?"

"Can I sleep in here?" I whispered.

"hm, yah, sure." Robin rolled onto his side and opened his arms, indicating for me to crawl in.

I got onto the bed, causing it to creak under the additional weight, and snuggled into Robin's embrace.

I felt him kiss my forehead gently and ask, "Is everything okay?"

I nodded, and thankfully he dropped the subject, I didn't want to go over it again. He began to rub my back soothingly; he must have sensed I wasn't telling the complete truth, and I dozed off in his arms for the second night in a row, feeling safer then I had all night.

**tTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT**

**I don't know why...but that chapter felt like it was really long…I hope you liked that chapter. That part with Star and BB wasn't anything 'romantic' it was like close brother sister sorta stuff, so don't go suspecting any StarxBB stuff...oh yah, I made flag...but I'm an alternate…but it's practically the same thing I suppose since I still get to go to all the football games.../**

**Luv ya'll and review,**

**Rina.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans but I own the guy who's after Starfire.**

**Dedication: To _Disturbed_ who's music helped me write this chapter and gave me the idea for the next chapter which will feature the mentioning of some songs by them + more songs.**

---------------------------------------------------

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

I woke up early in the morning to the feel of somebody shivering next to me. It was Starfire. Confusion swept over me as I noticed she couldn't have been cold, she was covered in three blankets. That's when I saw the cold sweat dripping down her forehead, it was a nightmare.

"Starfire." I said gently shaking her.

"Star...wake up."

"Get away! You will not touch me" Starfire scream, sitting up, her eyes wide with fear and she shot a star bolt into my chest, sending me flying backwards off the bed.

"Ah!"

"Robin!" Starfire gasped, crawling out from under the covers and helping me to sit up, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess they really mean it when they say you should never wake somebody up from a nightmare, huh?"

Starfire stood, rubbing her arms as if trying to warm herself. She looked distressed as she walked over to the window, looked out, walked to my closet and began fingering through my uniforms.

"Everything...okay?"

"I don't know."

"Wanna talk?"

"No."

"Okay..."

The room was filled with an awkward silence.

"Want to go downstairs and get some breakfast?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure."

Starfire stopped fidgeting around the room and followed me out. I noticed as she was walking down the hallways she was depending on me to lead the way, as if she didn't remember which way the kitchen was. I didn't ask any questions for fear I would upset her. When we reached the main room of our house the smell of bacon entered my nose, Cyborg must have been cooking breakfast.

"Mornin' ya'll"

"Good morning, Cyborg."

"mmm."

I wrinkled my eyebrows at Starfire's response. 'mmm?'. Something was defiantly wrong. I watched Star slide into the table seat and bury her head in her arms. I took a seat next to her, wishing there was something I could say. A few moments later Beast Boy entered the room and took a seat to the left of Starfire.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her

Did he know something I didn't? Starfire shook her head.

"Maybe you should do something tonight," Beast Boy suggested, "you know, besides work. Too get your mind off of this creep?"

Starfire shrugged, but I had to admit, Beast Boy had a point. "Maybe you and Raven could go somewhere?"

"What am I doing?" Raven asked as she came into the room, not even looking up from the book she was buried in.

"Taking Starfire somewhere tonight."

"No." both of the girls replied at once.

"I think it'd be good for you."

"I think you need to stop thinking about what'll be good for me."

My shock of what Starfire said must of been obvious because Beast Boy burst out laughing, Cyborg stopped frying the bacon and even Raven let out a small chuckle.

"You've changed." Raven said to Starfire, sitting next to Beast Boy at the table.

"I know."

"Maybe you can go somewhere with me."

"Why?"

"To get your mind off of this guy."

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"Starfire----"_beep. Beep. Beep._

The siren echoed through the tower and I ran into the control room.

"It's just Plasmus."

"Aw man, didn't we get rid of that thing last time?" Beast Boy complained.

"Apparently not." Raven said, in her normal monotonous voice

We all ran out of the house, me in the lead when I heard Raven whisper to Starfire, "Just think about it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We reached the park, where Plasmus was sucking on a sewer pipe.

"Times up Plasmus." I said to the villain.

Plasmus dropped the sewer and took a swing at me, which I easly dodged.

"You'll have to do better than that!" I grabbed my Bo staff from my belt and got into my attack position. "Titans go!"

The team preformed a series of attacks. Raven levitated into the air, closed her eyes, and chanted "Azarath.Metrion.Zinthos!" and her dark energy hit Plasmus directly in the face, sending a splatter of sewer water all over Raven.

"Yuk..."

Plasmus reformed quickly and readied for another attack. This time Starfire flew in. Despite her attitude at home I was glad to see she was still willing to fight for the team. She shot her star bolts like a pro., but with each attack Plasmus reformed. Beast Boy transformed into a Triceratop and took off at a charge into Plasmus. While recovering from Beast Boys attack Cyborg set off one of his blasters. The skinny form of Plasmus human shape appeared on the ground, shivering and wet. I handcuffed him and handed him over to the police.

"Next time you attack, think before you act."

We then headed home, tired, slimy, and wet. We would all be taking long showers tonight. When we got to the tower Beast Boy ran into the shower, and Cyborg went to wash up since his mechanical parts wouldn't go well with water. Me and the girls collapsed on the couch, waiting for Beast Boy to finish and hoping he wouldn't use all the hot water. We really needed to get another bathroom.

"Have you changed your mind, Star?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You have?" Raven asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, I have decided I'll come with you, Raven."

"Cool."

I flipped on the T.V. as we waited. I hoped tonight would help Starfire feel better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I actually might update later today because I have an idea and I have finals this week, I'm grounded tomorrow and Wednesday, I don't know what I'm doing next weekend and I have to get ready for graduation of 8th grade the next week. So yeah. REVIEW..and prepare for a twist...if that's even what it's called. Might be more of a...surprise.**_

**NATASHA, WRITE OUR STORY:)**

_**-Rina**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own KoRn, Disturbed, Teen Titans, or any other music mentioned in this chapter.**

**Dedications: Natasha! (I'll give you the dedication this time. lol.)**

**((Everything in italics is the guy who is after Starfire's thoughts...and the lyrics to KoRn, Slept So Long, which I DON'T own))**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Starfire's p.o.v.**

I sighed as I rummaged through my closet, attempting to find something that wouldn't give away I was a Teen Titan, a stripper, or a hunted prey. I decided on a shash waisted black and grey striped skirt with a cute black shirt, not one that would make me look gothic, with a heart on the front of it. I curled my hair, giving myself a slightly older look and walked out and sat on the couch to wait for Raven.

"You look good Star." Robin told me, and that's when I noticed he wouldn't take his eyes off of me. I don't understand why, my uniform covered less than this did.

"Thank you."

Raven came into the room wearing black jeans and a black shirt covered in fishnet.

"Are you ready?" she asked me.

"Yes."

I stood and we walked out of the Tower. We decided to walk to the place she decided to take us too, some club called The Poisoned Cross. When we entered I was immediately hit with the loud music. _Fear_ by _Disturbed_ was playing and a group of kids were moshing in the center. Raven gripped my wrist and dragged me through the crowed of people and too a strip of a table with bar stools.

"What can I get you girls?" a tall man asked.

"I'll take a _Pepsi_." Raven told him.

"Same."

The man disappeared behind the bar and returned with two beer bugs of pepsie. I took a sip and glanced around.

"This place is...nice."

"Yeah, I like it."

"Do you come here a lot?"

"Every once in awhile."

"mhm."

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom." I watched Raven stand and disappear into the cluster of people.

I was left alone. I glanced around nervously, feeling unsafe.

_Walking_

_Waiting_

_Alone without a care_

My gaze fell onto the door of the club, nobody had walked in for quiet a time now. I saw rain falling outside the door. Damn it. Me and Raven still had to walk home. Suddenly the door to the club opened, sending a wave of cold air swirling around the club. A man wearing a black hood entered. I recognized him, he was one of my clients. Apparently he had a fiancée' when he came to get my attention, because she in the day after, complaining and bitching to me. He walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool four away from mine. He looked at me quickly, smiled slightly, and turned his gaze back to the bar tender. I fiddled with my cup and took a sip. Where was Raven? I was starting to get nervous being alone for so long, even though it couldn't have been more than five minutes. I stood, abandoning my drink on the table and headed toward the rest rooms.

_Hoping and hating  
The things I can't bare_

"Raven?" I called as I entered the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Came her reply from a stall.

"Are you almost done?"

"Starfire, I'm going to the bathroom."

"I know! But one of my clients is out there and he's scaring me."

I heard the toilet flush and Raven emerged from the stall. "Why?"

"Because, his fiancée' was really pissed after I had sex with him---"

"You had sex with a married man!"

"He paid."

"Starfire."

"I'm sorry! But anyway..."

"Do you think he's the one who's after you?"

"Oh my God! I never even thought of that. What if he is? Raven!"

"Calm down, let's just...go home."

I nodded and we walked out of the bathroom. The man was standing against the wall, and nearly caused me to scream out.

"You scared me."

"Sorry." his voice was exactly how I remembered it. Like the wind in a storm which a touch of thunder.

"It's okay."

"My fiancée and I broke up."

"I'm sorry too hear that, I...have to go."

"Bye."

Raven and I ran out of the bar, and I stood, trying to get my breath back against the brick wall.

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up to take my life  
And f-ck it up  
Well did you  
Well did you?_

"Are you okay?" asked Raven.

I nodded, "fine. Lets get out of here."

We ran. Since we couldn't fly in public we just ran as fast as we could. We were only half way home when we had to stop due to the fact our lungs were bursting.

"Do you think he's following us?" I panted.

"Doubt it."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Raven, are you telling me were lost?"

"No, hang on, don't move. I'm waking up a little."

Without waiting for my response Raven walked off, "Raven!" I called. "Raven, don't leave."

It was too late. She was off somewhere, and once again, I was alone. I shifted my weigh uneasly. Goosebumps appeared on my legs from the rain and I heard a twig snap behind me. I whipped around. Nobody was there. _'Calm down Starfire, it's only your imagination'. _

_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise_

I was beginning to calm down. I walked forward, hoping to find Raven. I saw somebody move out of the corner of my eye and relief flooded through me, "Raven. I thought you were---"

"You thought I was who?" It wasn't Raven who walked out of the trees. It was the man from the bar.

"You aren't Raven. Where is she?"

"Your friend is dead."

My heart nearly stopped beating. Dead. The word echoed through my mind repeatedly. Dead. _Dead._** Dead.**

"No, your lying!" I cried.

"No, I'm not."

The man stepped closer to me. He reached out and grabbed my wrist, and drew me against him. I struggled in vainly. His hands caressed my arm.

_Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

He smiled at me and that's when I saw his teeth. Those horrible teeth, forever would those teeth haunt me. For where his normal teeth should have been were two fangs. A vampire. I was dealing with a god damned vampire. I scream. Hoping somebody would hear it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the tower, Jumping to Robin's P.O.V.)

I heard the alarm bell ring and I immediately knew something happened to the girls. It was a sense I had. Calling for the guys we all ran out of the house and into the woods, just in time to here Starfire scream. I ran faster, hoping I would get to her in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starfire's P.O.V)

I kicked him in the leg, causing him to momentarily release his hold on me. That was all it took. I quickly ran from him while he was still orienting himself. I tripped over something on the ground. Standing, I brushed myself off and looked down. _Raven._ It was true. She was dead. Blood trickled down her neck, and her normally pale skin and the glow of death on it. I turned around and threw up. Sobbing uncontrollably I continued running. I felt myself run into a body and I whimpered trying to back away.

"Starfire!"

"Robin?"

"Yeah, it's me and the guys."

I threw myself into Robin's arms and wept, "he's after me."

"Who? Star, what are you talking about. Where's Raven?"

Her name caused my body to shake. I don't know how I managed to get the words out of my mouth, "dead."

Everything went silent. The entire world seemed to freeze, mourning the death of it's half demon goddess.

"What? How? When? Never mind, we're going home. Then you can explain."

I was unable to walk I was so scared so Robin lifted me into his arms and carried me back to the Tower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-gasp- I can't believe I did that! -cries- It's not as bad as it seems, please, don't yell at me Raven fans because I'm one too! Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**Dedications: All my reviewers. Thanks for reviewing guys! You're the ones who keep this story up.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Robin's p.o.v.**

When I reached the tower I gently laid Starfire on the couch and kneeled next to it, gripping her hand tightly in mine.

"Starfire, I need you to tell me what happened."

She was still shaking from her ordeal, but I saw a nodding of her head up and down. I waited for her to catch her breath, and then she began.

"Raven and me were at the club, Poisoned Cross, when a man walked in that I knew from work," I nodded, signaling for her to go on, "I didn't know he had a fiancee at the time, and when she found out what we did she was angry with me. Well, I hadn't seen him since then, and tonight he just shows up at the club, right?"

"Yeah."

"...and he sits next to me and acts nonchalant. Raven was in the bathroom during all this, and I was starting to get nervous so I went into the bathroom and found her. We planned to leave and when we walked out of the bathroom he was standing there. He told me his fiancée broke up with him and I gave him my apologies and left. We were running through the woods..."

"Who is we?" I interrupted her. Was the _we_ her and Raven, or her and the man?

"Raven. We got lost and she walked ahead to find the road or anything that she recognized."

"Starfire," I said, interrupting her yet again, "why didn't you fly?"

Starfire's face wrinkled in confusion, "We didn't fly at first because we were in public and didn't want to be seen. I don't know why we didn't fly after that. Anyway, she wasn't coming back," her voice cracked.

I watched her bite her lip and divert her attention the ground. I could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Star, you have to go on."

"I went to find her," her voice sounded strained, she was trying so hard not to cry, "before I got to her I heard a noise behind me. I thought it was Raven. I thought we were going to be okay, but it wasn't." a few tears slipped down Starfire's cheeks.

I moved to the couch from my position on the floor and pulled her into my lap. She immediately latched onto my neck.

"It wasn't her," she said again, "it was _him_. He told me she was dead and I didn't believe him. He grabbed my wrist so hard it hurt and I saw his teeth. He was a vampire, Robin. A vampire. Then I ran. I tripped. I tripped over her."

"Star, you can stop now." she was beginning to panic remembering it all again.

I felt her press her face into the crook of my neck and hot tears slid down my shoulder. I began to rock her gently. I looked at the two boys. Beast Boy was silently crying, mourning the loss of another girl he loved. Cyborg had tears in his eyes, though none fell yet.

"That would explain it." Cyborg said, stepping forward.

I glanced at him, "explain what?"

"Why this guy only does anything at night."

I thought about what Cyborg said. Everything that happened _did_ occur at night. Suddenly it all began to make sense. I held Starfire's body closer to mine and tried to figure out a solution, but for once, nothing came to me. How do you get rid of a vampire?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cyborg, do you have anything yet?" I paced the room in long strides. Cyborg was doing research on vampires.

"No, man. I'm workin'"

After barely sleeping the rest of last night I was in no mood for this to take a long time. Sighing angrily I stomped out of the room and to Beast Boy and Star who were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Both of them were the most traumatized by this experience, Starfire because this man was after her, and Beast Boy because even though he'd never admit it, he loved Raven.

"How are you two doing?" I came up in between them and rested my elbows on the head of the couch.

"Okay."

"Fine."

"That's good."

"Yes, has Cyborg found anything yet?" Starfire took her eyes away from the T.V. and turned around to look at me.

"No. Not yet. He will though, don't worry."

I saw Starfire's eyes fall and I wished I could give her some comfort. Not knowing what else to do or say, I went back to check on Cyborg.

"There's only two effective ways to kill a vampire." Cyborg stated when I walked into the room.

"What are they?"

"Sunlight or not feeding."

"I'd say we should go for the sunlight. Do you think we can lure him out somehow?"

"Yah, somehow."

"Tonight, we should get him to come to us. If we capture him and tie him up outside, he'll be dead by tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm gonna go tell Star, BB, and Rae---shit."

"Right after we capture the vampire, we'll find a way to revive her, "I said matter-of-factly.

"Yah, man." Cyborg left the room and I was left to think.

We had a plan now. I only hoped it would work, and we could perform it in time.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**I have writers block. :(. It took me forever to finish this chapter and it's still horrible. If any body has any suggestions. tell, please. Also, if anybody is good at making Banners for Forums (if you can make one you'll know what it is) or Forum Skins, and are willing to help me, please tell me. You'll get points with me. (lol)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans, or vampires for that matter...**

**Dedications:** **Jermaine's Gurl, teen freak, and especially Red-X-rox-my-world, and for anybody else who gave their idea's and I didn't mention. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in the circle with my friends as we planned how we would lure the vampire to us. The sun was just setting over the water, casting a beautiful glow all around. It would be the only beautiful thing for us tonight once we would have to put our plan into action. We knew everything we would do; once he was captured we would keep him chained in the basement until morning. If he got loose, we set security cameras all around, motion sensors on the floors, and one of us would be keeping watch every three hours. The only thing that was missing from our master plan was _how_ we are going to catch him.

"I think I should go out and lure him to me." Robin was saying for the thousandth time this night.

We had been discussing this plan since morning and I was beginning to get slightly annoyed.

"How? C'mon, it's not gonna be that simple." Cyborg argued with Robin.

I had to agree with Cyborg, did Robin suppose that the vampire would simply come to them? I knew he would come for me and me only, unless somebody was in my way. Then he would kill them.

Robin looked annoyed, "Then how do you think we should do it?"

"I'll go." I whispered, though nobody heard me.

"I don't' know man! But we need an idea soon."

"I said I'll go!" I said louder.

"I know we need a fucking idea, Cyborg! I'm thinking."

"I said I'll go!" I scream, and finally everybody looked at me.

Robin shook his head, "Don't be ridicules."

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are, Star."

"How? How am I being ridicules?"

"You actually think I'm going to let you, of all people, go out there to lure a vampire to you. After he's already killed one person on our team?"

"Yes." was my pathetic answer.

"Well I'm not. Cyborg, how about I..."

I blocked Robin out. I was tired of him telling me what to do. It was my fault we were in this situation and I was going to get us out of it. While the boys were argueing I stood and quietly walked out the door. I didn't know how I was going to catch him, fore I didn't bring anything. I stopped at the entrance to the woods, I believed he was living somewhere in there, "Hello?" I called out, hoping he would hear me.

"Darien? Is that the girl?"

A whisper as thin as the wind blew by my ear and I spun around to face emptiness.

Another whisper was soon to come, "Yes, Isabella, that is the girl. Now if you would kindly be quiet before she hears us."

I had already heard him. I didn't know where he was, however, and I began twisting the bottom of my shirt in anxiety.

"Hey, Star." a familure voice was heard in my ear. I almost cried I was so happy.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

I blinked. Something was different about her voice, it almost sounded happier.

"I...I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not," Raven laughed.

Something defiantly wasn't right, Raven wasn't acting like herself. I took a step backwards, feeling unsafe and pressed myself against a tree.

"Why are you running away from me, Starfire? I thought we were friends." I saw fire flash in her eyes.

"You aren't Raven."

"I'm not?" "Raven" brought her arm up to her face and looked at it, "no, I think I am."

"No you're not!"

"Smart girl," I watched with horror as Raven's body fell to the ground. A female vampire with long black hair emerged from her body. "Have you decided to give yourself to Darien?"

"Yes." My voice sounded small and weak, and I hoped it didn't give away too much.

She smiled a wicked smile and took a step toward me. Her thin fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me into the woods. I followed, unable to do anything else except unwillingly oblige.

"Darien, she has decided to obey you." The girl told the man that haunted me.

"I see that." Darien drifted toward me and put his face to my neck, his breath sending chills down my spine. His canine teeth scraped against my skin, drawing two thin lines of blood. I closed my eyes not wanting to watch my own death.

'Why aren't you stopping him?' My mind seemed to yell at me, but, I was helpless and I couldn't move.

Just as he was about to sink his teeth into me, his body jerked to the left. I opened my eyes to see Beast Boy there, panting heavily.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and he grabbed my hand dragging me along, "Come on. We have to run. They'll follow us, Robin and Cyborg are waiting."

Beast Boy and I ran as fast as we could, not stopping for anything. Raven's face flashed back into my mind as I remembered the similar events. I saw Robin and Cyborg waiting just head, at the entrance to the woods, however; before we could reach him I heard a hissing noise coming from the sky. I looked up to see Darien land in front of us.

"You think its funny messing up my feeding ritual?" He growled at Beast Boy.

"Do you think its funny going after Star?"

I couldn't help but feel proud of Beast Boy. He must have been scared like I had been, but he wasn't paralyzed with fear.

"I only do what I---" Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Robin grabbed him by his wrist, twisting it until a sickening snap was heard and Darien howled in pain.

"Darien?" I heard Isabella's voice call into the night. I knew we had to hurry or soon she would be on us.

Robin was still gripping Darien's wrist, making it impossible for anybody to start an attack on the vampire without hurting Robin in the process.

"Robin! Move!" I yelled, but Robin only shook his head, fearing if he let go Darien would escape.

I was still begging Robin to let go when a radiant blue light filled the space in front of me. I looked to see Darien fall to the ground...along with Robin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat with Robin in the infirmary while Cyborg took watch over Darien. His injuries weren't critical and he would be awake soon so I could sleep Cyborg had said. I refused, with Isabella still being loose.

"Star?" Robin groaned, shifting under the covers.

I grabbed his hand, "Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"You wouldn't let go of Darien, remember?"

Robin contemplated this for awhile before nodding," yeah."

"Cyborg had to take Darien down somehow, but you wouldn't move."

"So...Cyborg hit me and Darien?" Robin concluded, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded and stroked his hand with my thumb.

"You look tired." Robin told me.

"Not really."

"You should sleep; we have a long day tomorrow and need to be prepared for anything."

I shook my head and put it on Robin's stomach. Before I even knew what was happening, I was crying, and I didn't know why. Big tears rolled down my cheeks, being caught in Robin's uniform.

"What is it?" Robin inquired.

"I don't know." I managed to gasp out.

Robin nodded in understanding and pulled me onto the bed next to him. I nuzzled into him and continued to cry until, eventually, I fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Starfire," I felt somebody nudge me in the side, "Star"

Groggily I picked up my head to come face to face with Robin. I heard the sound of rain outside and thunder rumbling near by.

"I don't think we're going to be able to attempt to get rid of Darien today."

"Why not?" I asked yawning, and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Follow me," Robin took my hand and led me to a window. It was as dark as night.

"What time is it?"

"Ten. Unless this clears up later..." Robin trailed off.

I sighed and walked over to the couch, slumping down on it. _What were we going to do?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hm...that really wasn't so good but I hope it was better then the last chapter. School is out for me now, so I'll have more time, I think..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I don't own teen titans.**

**Dedications-To Red X Rox My World again. I know I didn't use your idea exactly, but I stuck to the flood plan, eh? Thanks for all your help, your idea's are welcome for the sequel!**

---------------------------------------------------

"Starfire..." I whispered, nudging the sleeping girl in the ribs. "Star, wake up."

I could feel the water under my feet already, as the lake outside began to swell and pour onto our towers ground. We needed to evacuate the tower quickly, if we didn't want to drown.

"Hm?" Starfire mumbled, rolling onto her side and pressing her face into the couch.

"Get up. The tower is flooding."

Sitting up groggily and rubbing the sleep from her eyes Star looked at me in confusion, "it is?"

"Yeah, come on, we're going to go to the roof."

I pulled Starfire off the couch, and watched her eyes open in shock as the icey water touched her feet. I began pulling her through the tower, since the lights were flickering and could go out any moment. When we passed the basement, I remembered Cyborg, who was still keeping watch over Darien.

"Star, can you make it to the roof from here?"

"Yeah, I can use my star bolts to see. How will you see?" I could see the worry in Starfire's eyes.

"Uh...never mind. You come downstairs with me, I need to get Cyborg."

"But, wouldn't he already know the tower was flooding since he is on the lowest floor?"

I bit my tongue in thought, Starfire had a point, "Maybe he's sleeping." I stated, trying not to think the worst.

Starfire nodded, and I opened the door, grabbing her hand as I made my way down the steps. Green light illuminated the room, letting me see. "Cyborg?" I called out, turning the corner the chair where Cyborg sat. I placed my hand on his mechanical shoulder and shook him gently, "Cyborg, the tower is---"

Cyborg's body slumped forward, splashing into the water. My eyes widened and my heart began beating faster. I felt Starfire grip my hand tighter as we walked around to the front of our friend. A small current was flowing through the water, slowly moving Cyborg's head so it was facing up.

"No..." Starfire whimpered noticing the same thing I saw. Two teeth punctures were in the human side of Cyborg's neck, a trail of blood flowing freely in the water and down his chest.

"No!" I yelled, slamming my hand into the wall. "Damn it!" I was too busy in my grief to even notice Starfire pulling at my arm. "What is it?" I asked rougher than I intended.

"Where is Darien?"

I looked around the basement; the vampire was no where in site. "Shit," I swore, dragging Starfire behind me as I ran up the stairs. "He could be anywhere. He's most likely still in the basement, since I was up most of the night. Hurry, shut the door." Star slammed the door closed as we exited the basement. I dropped her arm and ran into the main room, pulling a floating chair in front of the door.

"Robin, that won't stay!" Starfire yelled at me, "Because of the flood we can't block off the door."

I sighed an angry sigh, reclaiming her wrist, and running onto the roof, where Beast Boy was.

"Where's Cy?" was the first question the green changeling asked. I shook my head pitifully, and watched the pain fill Beast Boy's eyes. "Darien is loose somewhere in the tower. I'm going back in. You take Starfire." I pushed Starfire to Beast Boy gently, and waited until he wrapped his arms around her waist before darting back into the tower.

"Robin!" I heard Starfire screaming, but I wouldn't turn back. If Darien made his way into town, nobody would be safe.

The water was now up to my hips, chilling my body to the point my lips turned blue. I feared how much water the basement would bring. As I opened the door, a wave of water flooded out, yet I continued to make my way down the steps. Luckily the lights were flickering on and off, giving me light for a brief period of time.

"I know you're down here, Darien!" I yelled into the silence. "Stop hiding"

The lights flickered out again, the only noise began the sound of my body wading through the water. I stopped for a moment, listening, when I heard a slight ripple in the water behind me. I spun around quicker then I thought possible, and when the lights turned on, Darien was in front of me.

"Boo."

I lunged at him, forgetting that vampire's could move faster than light, only to fall into the water. Hissing, he jumped on top of me, slicing my arm with his nails. I howled in pain, and quickly rose to my feet, sending a gut punch into Darien. While recovering, I ran into the basement. My hand fumbled to find something to defend myself with, and I soon felt a chain saw. It was wet, but as I pulled the starter, it rumbled on.

"Come and get my now Darien!" the fear was evident in my voice, and I probally sounded pathetic.

All was silent, until I felt somebody grab my from behind. I scream, and whipped around with the chain saw, preparing to tear apart the man.

"Robin!" I froze, dropping the chain saw to my side.

"Starfire? What are you doing here?"

"Helping."

"No, I told you too stay with Beast Boy!"

"But..."

"No!" I breathed out angrily, "Fine. Stay here. Just stay close."

Starfire attached herself to my side and we began to move forward. Starfire shrieked suddenly and I whipped around, feeling the chain saw hit something. "God, please don't let that be Beast Boy." I groaned. "Light up the room, Star."

I closed my eyes as she did, afraid to see what I had obviously killed. When I opened them, the first thing I saw was Starfire holding her arm, bleeding profusely. I must have gotten her on the come back. I looked to the ground, where I saw a bloody head bobbing in the water.

"You did it." Starfire breathed out.

I couldn't help but let out a happy laugh, I had done it. The head in the water was Dariens, his body floating away. Throwing my arms around Starfire I held her tightly, not letting go until I felt her warm blood seeping into my uniform.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling away.

She nodded, though I could see she was in pain. I wrapped my arm around her shouldes and led her back to the roof, where Beast Boy was pacing obviously distressed, "Robin! Dude, I tried to make her stay---"

"It's alright," I sighed, "It's okay now. He's dead."

The green boy's mouth hung open in astonishment, "Is it really over?"

"It is."

"It can't be, Cyborg and Raven are still dead!"

"I know, there's nothing we can do about them." a tear slid down my cheek.

"Nothing we can do? Their our friends!" Beast Boy dropped to his knees.

"Are you okay?" he asked once he calmed down, indicated toward Starfire's arm.

"I will be."

"Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire!" I heard somebody call from the air, I looked up to see Bee and Speedy in their air ship, hovering over us, "Do you guys need a lift?"

I nodded, grabbing Beast Boy's hand and pulling him to his feet. The landed on the roof, allowing the three of us to climb in.

"You showed up on our trouble board, we came right away. Mas y Menos and Aqualad are back at our place." Bee explained.

"Thanks for saving us. The towers a mess."

"I bet. Say, where are Cyborg and Raven?"

All three of us swallowed a lump in our throats. We had a lot of explaining to do, but as we road off toward the Titan East's home, I had a feeling things would return to normal. We'd find a way to save Raven, and then she could bring Cyborg back. As soon as the water retreated we'd rebuild the tower. I yawned closing my eyes and putting my arm around Starfire, it was a lot to think about, and might not work, but it was hope, and that was what we needed right now.

----------------------------------------------------

_Yes! FINISHED!...but no worries. A sequel will come once I finish The Price of Freedom or once I get a solid idea down for it. Thank you too all my reviewers, please read the sequal which I still need to name. _

_-Rina_


End file.
